


Of Books and Bildgerats

by bluephoenixangel



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Pirate AU, Pirate Ryusui, Ryusui's canonical instant attraction to talented people, Smart BAMF senku, Treasure Hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephoenixangel/pseuds/bluephoenixangel
Summary: An old, coded Journal brings together an unlikely pair for a grand adventure
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Of Books and Bildgerats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinglessCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCookie/gifts).



> Secret Santa Gift for my Beloved friend Cici! Merry Late christmas and very happy new year! its the possible start of a very indulgent Ryusen Pirate Au!

  
  
Senku looked dully at the pristine ship he was soon to board, watching as busy naval sailors darted too and fro loading up cargo and provisions for a long journey.   
  
Anyone else in his position would surely be awed at the majesty of the large but new vessel were they in Senku’s position. Not to mention anyone else would probably feel dreadfully out of place if they were him, in simple, practical clothes with a rucksack and couple of beaten Suitcases standing alongside Navy officers in gleaming white uniforms with polished buttons, and the captain standing alongside in his medal bedewed coat.   
  
As such, Senku was decidedly unimpressed and was very much tuning out the stuffed shirt rambling of the captain. While The ship was certainly impressive, he knew it was woefully impractical for the journey ahead, too large, too slow, a shiny, outdated sitting duck. The young scholar sighed and waited for a break in the captains boasting to interject.   
  
“May I board now sir? I'm eager to stow my things and continue my work once we are underway,” Senku asked as casually as he could.   
  
“Of course dear boy!” the boastful oaf declared, calling over a haggard looking sailor to help Senku with his luggage, the Scholar sighed as he finally walked up the gangplank and was ushered through the ships halls to a small, but cozy cabin with a sturdy desk and bunk he happily flopped once he’d eased his rucksack from his shoulders. God his brain felt numb after listening to that windbag of a captain prattle on about nothing.   
  
Needing some stimulation, Senku opened his rucksack and drew a small selection of books from inside, looking for something to read. He thumbed through them, then stopped when he came across a ragged but still ornately designed journal, the spark that had begun the whole mess that had led the young scholar to this ship and the voyage ahead of him.   
  
He’d come across the old thing at a port market, and gotten it for a steal as it was apparently filled with nothing but nonsensical symbols and letters and scribblings that made no sense, but a careful glance had made Senku suspect it was likely encoded. Intrigued, he bought it on a whim and worked on decoding the old journal between his work at the university with his father.   
  
It had been a fun, stimulating distraction, aand the first few entries led Senku to an even more exhilarating discovery. following hints in the cryptic entries he’d found something hidden in the binding of an old journal. A Map.   
  
A Treasure map to be precise   
  
Intrigued, Senku began to decode more of the journal, finding that it had apparently belonged to a very eccentric old pirate who’d hidden his massive hoard of stolen wealth somewhere in the great unknown sea. The map was also drawn and written in code, offering no clear “x marks the spot” or other such indicator, instead having a variety of illustrations and messages that would needed to be decoded in tandem with the journal to find the treasure.   
  
While not usually the travelling type, Senku was enthused enough by the possibilities presented by the journal, and had begun discussions with his father to mount a small, discreet expedition to see if the journals clues would bear fruit.   
  
And then his old mentor had gone and butted in.   
  
Dr. Xeno, a shrewd, sharp eyed senior scholar who taught at universities in the capitol, had come to visit most unexpectedly and had found out about the journal and the map.   
  
Now while Senku held affection for his old teacher, and appreciation for all he’d learned, Xeno was the furthest thing from a trustworthy person. He had a desire for power and prestige that Senku would never appreciate, and he was still abit bitter the older man had left their cozy island town to take up his cushy job in the big city teaching nobles and rubbing elbows with the nations who’s who.   
  
Needless to say, Xeno had blabbed to his colleagues about the journal and map, and word had somehow reached the upper reaches of the Navy, who apparently were…Interested, to say the least. Senku had been rather put out when a Naval official appeared on his and his fathers humble doorstep to offer him an exorbitant payout for the journal, map, and any notes he had on the code decryption.   
  
Senku had… not been impressed, and flatly turned the offer down, He was the one who had put in the work and he was not going to let some stuffy uniform clad talking head walk away with it and the treasure.   
  
After several more offers and a lot of stubbornness on both sides, a compromise was reached, and now Senku sat on the newly christened Naval Vessel, the _Selene_ , about to take off to find the treasure on the dime and at the behest of the navy.   
  
He sighed and sat the journal aside, wanting to ignore this shitty situation a while longer. God this trip was going to be a nightmare. 

=======  
  
Captain Ryusui Nanami stood in his cabin on board his beloved ship, pouring over charts and reading once more the letter that had set me aflame with when he’d received it from one of his many informants in the last port they'd docked at.   
  
After many years of fruitless searching, chasing half insane rumors and scouring every market and merchant ship he could find, the key to one of his lifelong goals seemed to have just plopped itself right in the young pirate captain's lap.   
  
The mysterious Whyman’s journal had been found by chance, and a naval expedition was being mounted to find the treasure.   
  
Ryusui smirked, as if pampered soldiers who had only known peace would ever have the grit to make it through whatever tricks and traps that journal would lead to, he was going to be doing them a favor, taking it off their hands.   
  
“Sir,” the door opened, revealing his trusted first mate, Francois, “ we’ve just received word that the Selene has left port.”   
  
“Excellent,” Ryusui declared with a snap of his fingers, “Lets be on our own way then, It wouldn't do to be too late for our rendezvous.” The young pirate put on his long, ornate captain's coat with a flourish. He was the greediest man on the planet, all that he desired would be his, that Ryusui swore. 

=======

Senku was reading by candlelight when he heard the distant cannon shot and the far less distant splash. He rose from his reclined position on his bed and looked out the porthole, taking in the ship off in the distance that had apparently, just fired on the _Selene_.   
  
Senku hummed to himself, he could hear a commotion up on deck but the young scholar was careful to remain calm, taking his own small spyglass from his bag and training it on the encroaching vessel.   
  
The ship was a sleek, magnificent thing, Senku could see that much, well kept, but built for speed and maneuverability, a figurehead of a coiled dragon marking its bow. Senku dew his glass up to the flag and sighed at the sight of a Jolly Roger.   
  
Pirates… of course, only a matter of time traveling dangerous waters in a puffed up ship like this.   
  
Senku put away his glass just as a panicked seaman came in to alert him to what he already knew, the Lad made lofty promises of protection but Senku waved him off.   
  
The young Scholar was already weighing his options, calculating the likelihood of being able to make a clean getaway with the journal. As the din up on deck intensified as the pirate ship drew closer, Senku ran his eyes over the journal and his notebooks, taking deep breaths to keep calm as he decided on the best course of action.   
  
Considering everything, it was likely the Pirates were after the Whyman’s journal, and did not intend to leave without it, but Senku did not want to give it up to them any more than he had wanted to give it to the navy. But escaping alone was not likely to be a success either, not on his own, they were in open water, days from any land…   
  
‘What to do, what to do…’ Senku pondered   
  
FInally, red eyes slid over to the candle dimly lighting the cabin, and a plan began to form as a smirk spread across the young scholars face.   
====   
  


Ryusui’s boots thunked onto the deck of the Selene as he moved to join his crew who had made short work of capturing the vessel. He snapped his tattooed fingers and let out a hearty laugh as he surveyed the subdued group of captured sailors his crew had tied up around the mast.   
  
“Excellent work everyone!” The captain crowed, “Any eyes on the Journal yet?”

Ukyo, his lookout and sniper, shook his head, “They’re being tight lipped about it Captain, and it wasnt in the officers quarters.”   
  
“W-We’d never tell you lowlifes where it is!” one shaking sailor piped up, only to be quickly silenced by a glare and a grin from Ryusui.   
  
“Oh really now?” Ryusui Purred, drawing his sword and taking a step toward the captured crew, “We’ll see about that i guess…”   
  
Ukyo sighed and closed his eyes as the naval crew cowered and his crewmates laughed, he had hoped they could deal with this without bloodshed…   
  
“I presume you all are looking for this old thing?” A voice cut through the growing clamour on the ship just as Ryusui’s sword neared the stubborn captain's throat, and all turned to see a slight, casually dressed figure leaning nonchalantly on the railing of the upper deck. From one hand dangled the coveted Journal.   
  
“Sir Ishigami!” a naval officer Cried, “What do you think you're doing?!”   
  
“Saving your dumb asses whats it look like?” the young man, Ishigami apparently, said, in a tone that expressed disappointment in the sailors level of intelligence.   
  
Ryusui’s grin widened and he snapped his fingers again, Ukyo moves quickest, leaping up to the upper deck and landing right in front of the young man, who stepped back, clearly doing his best not to appear startled, he clutched the book to his chest, and Ukyo can read the tension in his eyes and expression and he reaches out and grabs the lad by the shoulder.   
  
“Sorry about this,” He whispers, pulling the boy back toward the helm as Ryusui stomped up to join them. Ukyo held firm to the boy as his captain loomed over them.   
  
“Good lad, hand over the book now, a dusty old journal aint worth anyone dying right?” The captian purred as he reached for the Journal.   
  


Senku clenched his teeth and gave a shaky smile as he began to hold out the journal.   
  
“Right… no need for anyone to get hurt…” He says, voice carefully neutral. Just as the captain’s fingers brushed the books spine, Senku piped up, “Oh, you probably want the map too right?”   
  
Ryusui stopped short and looked Senku right in the eyes, “...Map?”   
  
“The map? The one that was hidden in the Journal?” Senku said causally, face the perfect facade of casual innocence.   
  
Ryusui’s hand shot forward, bypassing the book and grabbing Senku’s wrist in a firm grip, stern amber eyes daring the boy to lie to him.   
  
“YOU found the map.” a statement, not a question, Senku swallowed and nodded.   
  


“Of course, I’m the one who found and has been decoding the Journal.”   
  
Ryusui Pulled Senku forward, an almost manic gleam coming to his eyes.   
  
“You can read the Journal?” The Pirate Grinned.   
  
‘Y-yeah,” Senku stumbled, closing his eyes and taking a breath to regain his composure, “I… I’d been taking notes but wouldn't you know it? When the boat started rocking from all the cannonfire the candle on my desk tipped over and burned all my notes!” He said with a slightly mocking air, expecting anger or condescension from the pirate.   
  
Instead what He got was a loud Hearty laugh, full of elation and genuine amusement.

“He, tell me your name you cheeky little thing,” The pirate crooned.   
  
“Senku… Ishigami,” Senku said almost automatically, “Scholar and researcher…”   
  
“Hahaha! Wonderful, You're quite the clever one aren't you, Very well little rabbit,” Ryusui leaned down and brought his other hand up to brush Senku’s cheek, “ You’ll be coming with us then, I very much desire a mind like yours for the long voyage ahead…”   
  
Senku’s face flushed and he froze up, surprised at the captains bizarre behavior, but he had gotten the result he wanted. Those amber eyes felt like they could see right through him… Suddenly Senku’s world turned as the Pirate gathered him into his arms as easily as one would a piece of luggage and began to walk back toward the small gangplank placed between the two ships.   
  
“Francois!” Ryusui called, Beckoning his first mate over from the group of prisoners.   
  
“Yes captain?” Francois answered, standing at attention.   
  
“Have everyone sweep through the cabins and take anything that isn't nailed down, I don't want to risk leaving our new.. Passengers belongings behind.” he gave the young scholar in his arms a cheeky grin, making Senku flush deeper   
  
“Of course Sir,” They answered before walking off to complete their given task. Senku could dimly hear some exclamations from the sailors as he was carried over the wobbly gangplank to the pirates vessel.   
  
“Welcome aboard the _Ryu-O_ Young Sir Senku,” Ryusui Laughed, “I'm sure we’ll all have a grand old time together on the high seas.” The scariest part was honestly how genuine the pirate sounded. Just what had Senku gotten himself into?   
  
Well, he had wanted an adventure… Senku just prayed he wouldn't regret it.


End file.
